


A Well Deserved Lesson

by Alyddin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bratty Noct, Crying, Dom Ignis, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Gloves, Leather Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Surprise Ending, improper use of cooking oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyddin/pseuds/Alyddin
Summary: Noctis has been acting up recently. He's been pushing things too far and it is time for Ignis to teach his charge a lesson in punishment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paigeyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paigeyboo/gifts).



> This is a gift for one of my online besties. She ships Promptis for the most part, but she had this Ignoct fantasy and I just had to help her out ;)  
> She doesn't have an AO3 account... when/if she does, I'll gift it

            Noctis knew he was asking for trouble. Noct didn't start off trying to be a nuisance, but it's been weeks out on the road and causing mischief got the best reactions out of Ignis. Several times he stopped the car because he thought he saw something shiny in the fields, or wanted to follow where the heard of beasts were heading to for kicks and giggles. Noct had accidently on purpose summon his armiger arsenal a number of times. He never materilized any weapons, but it still startled his friends. He also forced everyone to watch him go fishing for several hours of the day. A few times, scratch that, a lot of times he pushed Ignis into the water too, of course he admired the view of his advisor in a wet shirt clung to his body, highlighting all the right places. He had already pissed off Gladio with his pranks and he was sure Ignis was just as crossed, the latter was simply better at hiding it. Prompto thought it all hilarious for the most part, so at least he could count on his friend to side with him. And for his latest scheme he ordered Ignis to fix him some Tenebrae deserts while they were in Hammerhead because of reasons.

            "We don't have the ingredients for it right now." Ignis tried to explain, rubbing his temples to ward off a headache. 

            Noctis just shrugged, not seeing the big deal. "Just buy ingredients then."

            "There's perfectly good food in the diner."

            "Ignis, I'm ordering you to make some Tenebrae deserts for me," Noctis said, tilting his chin up some as he knew the other couldn't deny him.

            "Highness," Ignis warned before sighing and giving in. "Very well then."

            That was a little while ago. Currently, Prompto was in Cindy's garage, trying and failing at flirting. Gladiolus went off to do some solo hunts, probably to keep himself from slaughtering the prince. Ignis was in the caravan's kitchen baking. And Noctis was laying in the caravan's bed, playing King's Knight on his phone. Or he was until he got bored of it. Tossing his phone onto the bed, Noctis let out a dramatic groan. He looked over to where Ingis was currently rolling out the pastry, not paying him mind at all. Noctis let out another whining noise in hopes for attention, Ignis didn't even flinch. He was ignoring him! Frowning, Noct moved from the bed over to where his adviser was, wrapping his arms around the other.

            "I'm bored specs," he sighed, leaning all his weight onto the taller.

            "Highness," Ignis warned in a low voice, sending shivers down Noct's spine.

            Playing innocent, the prince tilted his head and looked up at the elder with his big blue eyes, letting his hands trail down into dangerous territory. "Yeah Iggy?"

            Moving with speed and precision, Ignis flipped their position around so Noctis was pressed against the counter. One of his hands held Noct's above his head, the other was wrapped around his throat. Noctis swallowed thickly, feeling the leather clad fingers press down on his carotid arteries. He struggled against Ignis, only to be met by fingers tightening around his throat. Letting out a chocked gasp, Noctis ceased his struggling. Once he stilled, the pressure around his neck was released but Ignis's fingers remained firmly in place. All thoughts about the deserts were gone.

            "You have been a very naughty kitten recently."

            At Ignis's words, Noct let out a soft whine. That name was only used during very _special_ occasions. Biting his lower lip as he glanced up at the taller through his bangs, Noct attempted to appease the other. He gave out a sheepish, "I-I'm sorry?"

            Ignis clicked his tongue, not impressed by the other's act. "No, I'm afraid that won't do. I believe a lesson in discipline is in order."

            At the promise of a lesson, Noctis felt himself flush with arousal. Ignis's lessons were always demanding, throughout, and pleasurable; even if they left Noctis in tears some times. It had been so long since their last lesson, too long if his body's reaction had anything to say.

            "Pl-please," Noct whimpered. Whether he was asking to be let go by the other or for Ignis to continue, he wasn't quite sure.

            Ignis's knee pressed in between Noct's legs, right up against his groin. Immediately the prince let out a moan and began to rut his hips for more friction. "Do no mistake this as a lesson in pleasure kitten. I assure you, this will be a punishment," Ignis promised, tightening his grip around Noct's throat. The lack of oxygen was wonderful, a dizzying effect that helped Noctis fully enter the delicious sub headspace that only Ignis could bring out.

            "Ignis," Noctis breathed out, his body going lax under the elder's touch. For their lessons it was always Ignis. They've tried other names in the past but none seemed to feel quite right on his tongue besides the other's proper name.

            Ignis hummed in approval once he felt Noctis relax, turning the younger around. "You still remember the safe word?" While he planned on punishing the other, he didn't want to push Noct to the point of breaking or worse.

            "Yeah, yeah veggie stew," Noct made a face as his lips formed around the safe word. It was his idea to use the detested food group as part of his safe word. Ignis would know to stop and it was a huge boner kill for Noct.

            Ignis chuckled softly to himself at the other's reaction. "Good," he hummed, unbuttoning Noctis's pants and pulling them down along with his underwear to the middle of his thighs. "You better hold onto the counter kitten."

            Nodding, Noct gripped the counter, arching his back some to jut out his bare ass to tempt Ignis. His teasing was met by a swift and hard slap to the ass, the sound of leather meeting flesh echoing in the caravan. Noctis gasped before letting out a whine as his bottom started to glow pink.

            Ignis pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. "How many do you think you deserve?"

            Noctis bit his lip, thinking for a moment and turned his head around to look at the elder. "Ten?" was his meek response.

            "After everything you've done, let's triple that to thirty," Ignis smirked and Noctis let out a whine. Thirty was a big number, especially when it came to spankings. "I want you to count them out for me, kitten."

            The first official spanking of his punishment caused Noctis to jerk, sucking in air through his teeth. "One," he mewed, his rear already stinging. This was going to be a long punishment.

            Ten spankings in and Noctis was already panting and whimpering, gripping the counter so tightly his knuckles were white. By twenty he had lost count and had to rest his head on the counter, his cock hard and aching in between his legs. When he finally received thirty spankings, Noctis had tears rolling down his face and couldn't hold himself up anymore.

            "You did well kitten," Ignis praised, pulling Noctis up against his chest and stroking his lower stomach soothingly. Ignis kissed the top of the younger's head, trying to calm him down. The prince turned his head so he could nuzzle into his advisor's chest, gripping Ignis's shirt as he let out shaky breaths.

            His ass was so sore and he was painfully aroused. As much as Noctis was in pain, he also desperately needed more. Arching his back and grinding his ass against Ignis, he felt the outline of the other's cock through his trousers. Noctis shivered at the thought that Ignis was just as hard as he was. "I-I need more... I want you, please Ignis."

            "Here I thought you were at your limit dear kitten," Ignis chuckled darkly, reaching around and gently wrapping his fingers around Noct's cock.

            Rolling his hips upwards into the gloved hand, Noct shook his head. "No... still need more."

            Loosely fisting the prince's dick, Ignis asked with a raised eyebrow, "Pray tell, what more do you need?"

            "Fuck me Ignis. I need your cock inside of me!" Noctis practically begged. He could already feel his asshole twitch, eager to be filled. 

            "Language little kitten," Ignis warned although he wouldn't punish Noctis just yet for his continued bratty behavior. "Lean against the counter again, trousers off," he ordered and Noctis quickly obeyed. Kicking his cutoffs and boxer-briefs completely off now, he resumed his earlier position. His legs were spread and ass raised, completely exposing himself to the elder. His cock hanged down between his thighs, hard and red wanting release. Noctis turned his head around, looking for approval from the elder.

            Taking a step forward, Ignis ran a hand on Noct's lower back, rubbing the pink and sore flesh of his ass. The prince shivered at the feeling of the heated leather against his bare skin, biting his lip as he watched the elder. Soon three gloved fingers appeared in front of his lips. His eyes drooped, opening his mouth and taking in the fingers. Licking around each digit, Noctis moaned at the taste of leather, his cock twitching in reaction. Once Ignis deemed the fingers wet enough, he pulled them out of Noct's mouth before gently circling and prodding the tight ring of muscles teasingly.

            Noctis whined. He knew that his saliva would dry quickly and then it would burn when Ignis spread him open. Pushing his hips back he huffed, "Hurry!"

            "You must be patient kitten," Ignis said, his voice flat despite their current situation. The indifferent tone of the other only frustrated Noctis more, but he said nothing merely letting out a whine.

            When Ignis did push a finger in past the puckered flesh, Noctis moaned. The feeling of heated leather rubbing inside of him took the edge off his growing lust. Rocking his hips back against the finger, wanting it deeper inside of him Noctis moaned, "F-Fuck... yes like that damnit!"

            "I've warned you plenty," Ignis growled, lifting Noct's shirt up his chest until there was enough material for the younger to hold the cloth in his mouth. "If you wish to continue to use foul language kitten, then you lose your privilege to speak."

            Noctis whimpered through his make-shift gag, his nipples hard and exposed, although he didn't protest. The need to be filled to the brim was too great for that. Soon a second finger entered him, scissoring him to spread him open. When the third finger entered him, Noctis felt his knees shake, threatening to give, but he willed himself hold on. He couldn't give up, not when he was so close to what he desired. Just thinking about Ignis's cock made Noctis tremble in pleasure, his inner walls squeezing down around the elder's fingers. Noct began to rock his hips back, fucking himself on Ignis's fingers he was so far gone in desire.

            Clicking his tongue, Ignis pulled his fingers out of the other. "How vulgar of you, my slutty kitten."

            Noctis flushed at Ignis's words. He whined as he felt so empty and desperate to be full again. When Noct heard the sound of Ignis's zipper being pulled down, his ears perked up and his body practically vibrated with anticipation. Ignis prolonged Noct's wait when he went to use cooking oil to lube up his cock, making the younger frustrated to no end. When he finally felt the blunt head of Ignis's cock against his ass, he gasped almost allowing his shirt to fall but kept it in between his teeth. Noct's eyes rolled back in pleasure as he felt Ignis slowly enter him, a pleasurable pain formed as he was stretched opened. Ignis's length was impressive, reaching deep inside Noctis like nothing else could.

            Once Ignis started to move, Noct thought he could climax then and there. The pain from the spankings becoming pleasure every time his ass met Ignis's hips. Closing his thighs together tightly, he trembled in pleasure as he could barely hold himself up. Thankfully Ingis took the lead here, holding the younger up against his chest as he thrust. He pressed the prince between him and the counter, the feeling of the cool wood against his heated cock sending shivers through Noct's system. When Ignis's rhythm quicken, the caravan started to rock. Anyone outside would know what they were up to and as Noctis moaned loudly, dropping his shirt, at the thought. It certainly had been too long since they engaged in these intimate affairs.

            When Noctis felt Ignis presses up against his prostate, that was the factor that pushed him over the edge. He didn't even need his cock to be touched! "Ignis!" he moaned as he released his spunk, staining the cabinets.

            Ignis groaned as he felt Noctis squeezed unbearably tight around his cock. Thrusting roughly into Noctis until he climaxed as well, filling the younger up completely. Some cum even squirting out of the prince's asshole. The prince moaned, his eyes blown wide while cum and oil slid down his thighs in a gooey mess. The two stood there in the caravan's small kitchen, panting heavily before Ignis slowly pulled out drawling out a long moan from Noctis.

            The prince practically collapsed against Ignis, sore and spent from everything. A blissful smile bloomed on his face as he looked up at the other. "I love you," he purred, leaning up to kiss the elder.

            The elder returned the gesture, holding the younger close before gently lifting him up onto the counter. Ignis's hands on the prince's thighs and Noct's arms wrapped around the advisor's neck. Both enjoying the simple and slow kiss. Noctis hummed happily when he heard Ignis murmur "I love you too," back to him. This was perfect. This was what Noct was missing since they left Insomnia, being thoroughly fucked followed by sweet kisses and cuddles with Ignis.

            The moment was so perfect, and that's why he was confused when Ignis pulled away. Blinking in bewilderment, he watched as Ignis went to his bag, rummaging through to find something. "What are you doing Iggy?" He asked, kicking his feet lightly against the counter. Sitting on the counter was hard on his sore ass, but it felt a hell of a lot nicer than standing.

            "My dear kitten, who said we were done?" Ignis spoke in a rich and smooth voice. When the elder turned around, Noctis saw that he had a cock ring and butt plug in hand. His eyes widen in fear as he swallowed thickly, his body trembling.

            "B-but I thought I was good Ignis," Noct whimpered, his thighs pressed together as he started to worry the hem of his shirt.

            "After all the mischief you've been up to, I would hardly say you've repaid your due," Ignis clicked his tongue. He set the toys down before spreading Noct's legs apart, easily inserting two leather-clad fingers into the loose and red hole. Being filled once again caused Noctis to moan in both pain and pleasure. "In addition, you came without premission." Noctis gave a pitiful cry. Whether it was from the accusation or over stimulation, no one knew.

            Ignis continued to finger the prince, his other hand stroking his cock until he was hard again. Once Noct was hard, the advisor placed the cock ring snuggly around the base of Noct's length. All the while, Noctis gave several helpless mews and whines, his chest heaving up and down. He was already spent and what Ignis was doing now was too much, tears started to pick his eyes from the feeling. Ignis pulled his fingers out, quickly inserting the plug causing Noctis to be filled but it wasn't enough. The toy was only half as big as Ignis and it was frustrating to no end.

            "Ignis, please don't," he begged, his eyes watery and a few tears spilled over. Ignis said nothing but instead inserted his cummed stained fingers into the prince's mouth. Noctis let out a soft sob around the fingers in his mouth before he began to suck, swallowing some of Ignis's cum. Noctis tried to glare at Ignis for doing this to him, but it had little effect as his cheeks were stained with tears.

            "Don't give me that look kitten," Ignis cooed, a wicked smirk playing on his lips. "After all, I did say that this is a lesson in punishment."

**Author's Note:**

> BWAHAHAHA! That was only the being of his punishment~ Honestly idk if all that would make someone cry, but he was spanked 30 times and was over stimulated and is in a sub headspace, so maybe? *shrugs* Yeah I know I made Noct's suck Ignis's fingers twice. What can I say? I love Ingis's gloves that much, especially when they're doing dirty things to Noct.  
> I think I kinda want to do more spin-off oneshots depicting Ignoct's d/s sexy lessons... Probably will because I am a sinner.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
